


The One Where Max is a Snerson

by Twinkledash



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: It's a merfolk AU, M/M, My First Fanfic, also I put him through some stuff, and Max is a sea snake, i don't know how heavy the romance stuff is gonna be, i have no idea what im doing, in which merfolk are more than just humans with fish legs, many of my headcanons are hinted at, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkledash/pseuds/Twinkledash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-WARNING: FIRST FANFIC- Mayview is a beach-side town known for being the home to many mysterious sightings and disappearances. And the newest addition to this town is the Puckett family. So what does Mayview have in store for a cynical preteen? Mermaids of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey as it says everywhere this is my first fanfic, so please give me some constructive criticism. I plan to get this fairly PG but I'm not a PG person so we'll just see how this goes.

I pulled my hood further down my face. The rain beat heavily against it while I walked down the road with soggy socks. I heard the crash of another wave. It was just my luck to get caught in a storm on my third day here. I glared at the violent sea as I followed the path to my new “home”.

“This town sucks” I grumbled to myself. Another wave splashed against the cliff and soaked my shoes. I've been here for three days and not a single good thing has happened. For some reason my Dad thought it was a good idea to move to a flipping 7-11. After that I thought I was late for my first day at my new school. And now I'm out in a storm because the weatherman was wrong, and I don't have my scooter so here I am walking home. 

Suddenly I was hit by another wave. I growled in rage before storming to a bench. I sat down with a huff. I've been walking for like ten minutes in this crap and I need a break. I slouched down on the equally as wet bench and glared at the sea. I started to wonder if catching hypothermia would get Dad to move us back. I looked out at the scenery.

Admittedly the town was a pretty sight, or it was when I could see through the rain. It was a beach town with a small island not a mile off the shore. It was a beach town with a small island not a mile off the shore. With two large curved bridges connecting them. The sea looked like a large lake in the center. I know Dad grew up here but the town itself was a mystery. 

In my two days of school I've heard legends of strange sighting here from the other kids. Large creatures seen in the ocean and people disappearing in storms such as this one. I paled at that thought. I got up and continued my walk home.

“No way I'm dying tonight” As I picked up my pace into a jog I thought back to the first day of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hey there I'm the flashback line)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what felt like hours of boring scooting I could finally see the school. I took the chance to hop off my trusty scooter. I rushed towards the building a girl popped out in front of me.

“Hey! Are you Maxwell??” she said loudly, smothering my own “Oh Jeez!”.

“… Just Max” I said coolly(not).

“Great! I'm Suzy, and this is my assistant, Colin”

“I'm more like a slave” The boy said nonchalantly.

“Oh, uh... nice to meet you”

“I'll bet. Listen, I run the school newspaper”

“It's more like a pamphlet” 

She started to say something about me being me but I didn't pay attention.

“Sorry, I'd love to chat but I’m late and it's my first day sooo”

“Late? You're not late . School doesn't start for at least another half hour”

“More like fifteen minutes” Colin said while looking at his watch.

As I started to inwardly curse my Dad, Suzy zipped in front of me again. She said something about asking me question, but I could hardly hear her over my violent thoughts.

“OK, cool! First things first, Welcome to Mayview Middle School”

“Thoughts? Does it look cursed to you? Dangerous, perhaps?” she said while leaning closer.

“Uh, no?”

“Well it should, you haven't heard the legends yet have you?” she questioned.

“What?”

“There have been a lot of mysterious disappearances, and even more strange sightings. The story is always the same though, a kid gets caught in a storm and completely disappears”

“Couldn't they just have fallen in the ocean?”

“The lifeguards have checked everywhere and the sea we're connected to isn't deep enough to lose someone, let alone multiple people for hundreds of years”

“Away me and Colin can show you around, so where are ya from?” She said before heading into the building, me and Colin following her as she began to question me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hello again)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was finally getting close to home. My soaked clothes were an unneeded weight on my tired body. I decided to slow down to a walk again. I was probably close enough home to not disappear or anything. I looked anxiously at the sea and saw a large dark figure above the water. Curiously I approached the road's rail and looked closer. 

I couldn't make out it's appearance, maybe the fact it was moving erratically was why. A gap opened, which I figured was the mouth, and roared. It sounded like I was standing right next to a lightning bolt. I could hear it's roars even over the pouring rain. But I still couldn't tell what it was. I looked over the rail and saw a fairly steep slope that led to the beach side. 'This is a bad idea' I thought, not that I could hear over the uproar.

I swallowed my fear and carefully stepped over the rail. Grabbing a tree I slowly slid down the first part of the slope. I locked my foot in the crack of a large rock and stepped down to another rock. I repented this process for what felt like centuries, every once and a while looking back at the creature. Once I made my way to a flatish platform I looked towards to monster.

Now that I was closer I could tell that it wasn't moving erratically, but instead dodging and attacking an unseen enemy(s?). 

“Zoey isn't gonna believe this” I said in awe, but I could barely hear myself over the cries of the creature.

Oh right she isn't gonna believe this, I quickly got out my (thankfully) waterproof cellphone and started recording. And the trees were blocking the view. Great. I put away my phone before grabbing a tree and making my way down. At this point I was an expert at doing this. So I easily made my way to a tree curving out over the sea. I looked down at the distance and gulped.

After checking it's stability I slowly crawled to the edge of the palm tree. I locked my legs and arm in place to avoid getting knocked off by the wind. I got out my camera again and started recording again. This time you could actually make out the creature, but still not what it was fighting.

“Yeah no I'm not going any closer than this” Suddenly the creature let out the loudest roar I've heard yet. I grabbed the tree tighter in fright. From the way it was moving and the loud cry, I could tell it was injured. And it was… heading towards me!?!?! I tried sliding backwards down the tree but the monster was quicker. It knocked against the cliff and shook everything. Including the tree.

The creature continued smashing against the cliff, like it was trying to kill itself. While this didn't work a bunch of the cliff came apart and fell towards the ocean. Boulder after boulder knocking more boulders and trees down to the sea, it also didn't help that the storm was picking up. The violent tides grew even more violent and the wind seemed like it would rip the trees right out of the ground. Suddenly a thunderbolt came from the sea and struck the monster right at the head. It gave one more blow before slumping against the cliff remains.

Unfortunately that one last smash was enough to knock me off. Honestly I was surprised I lasted that long. As I fell to my death I saw the creatures eyes. Red and blue. And staring right at me. I suddenly felt tingly all over and could feel it's gaze bearing into me. My life flashed before my eyes as time seemed to slow. I don't think Dad could handle me dying so soon after Mom. 

Funny how I was gonna go the same way as her. I braced myself for impact just before I violently smashed into the sea. As I tried to upright myself I saw that everything was moving. I caught a glimpse of what I figured what was land. I realized I was going further into the ocean. Suddenly I was thrown against a rock. I bit my lip to hold back a scream. I could barely taste the blood over all the seawater.

My chest felt tight and no matter which way I swam I couldn't reach the surface. As I struggled more and more the strange tingle seemed to amplify. After hitting another rock it grew into a dull ache. As the weight on my chest grew it turned into a stabbing pan. I opened my eyes hoping to catch a glimpse at anything. But all I saw was color, and I was going to fast to process what I was seeing. The pain grew more and more until it was just pure agony.

I opened my mouth to let out a scream but seawater slouched in and down my throat. I tried to cough but that just let more in. I could barely register the salty taste over the absolute pain. It felt like my legs were being crushed and pulled in every direction. I couldn't even hear my scream over the watery uproar. Was it even my scream? I can't think. All I can register at this point is pain. It feels like my skeleton is trying to jump out of my own flesh. And I can't even feel my legs at this point. Assuming I still have legs.

As the pain started to dull I gave one last fleeting thought before disappearing into the abyss. 

'I don't want to die'


	2. Some Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opened my mouth to let out a scream but seawater slouched in and down my throat. I tried to cough but that just let more in. I could barely register the salty taste over the absolute pain. It felt like my legs were being crushed and pulled in every direction. I couldn't even hear my scream over the watery uproar. Was it even my scream? I can't think. All I can register at this point is pain. It feels like my skeleton is trying to jump out of my own flesh. And I can't even feel my legs at this point. Assuming I still have legs.
> 
> As the pain started to dull I gave one last fleeting thought before disappearing into the abyss.
> 
> 'I don't want to die'

I opened my eyes. Then closed them and rolled onto my stomach. I let out a loud moan from my dry throat. I had a terrible headache while my body was aching all over. Not to mention the sun was way too bright. The ground was rough and uncomfortable but at the moment I didn't care. All I wanted to do was sleep. My legs were completely numb, which was a comfort compared the aching of the rest of my body.

To test the metaphorical waters I opened one of my eyes. I expected my vision to be blurry, as it usually was after waking up. But it was clear as could be. And still very bright so I closed my eye before I could register what I saw. Why am I so tired, I don't remember doing anything to bring this on. Actually most of last night was a blur. How did I even get home?

“Man what happened last night...” I moaned. Wait what did happen last night. I remember walking home in the rain, and then I wasn't? I remember pain. More pain than I thought was possible. Suddenly last night's events struck me like a car. The rain beating down, the cliffs and falling down them, the weird sea monster thing...and it's roar. I quickly opened my eyes and rolled over(Why was the difficult?). I was draped across a sun covered rock. I was surrounded by colorful rocks that reminded me and coral. And fish, did I forget to mention the fish. I tried to calm myself by taking deep breath and oh god that is not air. I hacked up sea water which let in more sea water and in general was just an endless cycle of suffering. Once I managed to stop my coughing fits, I started to piece together where I was. Fish, coral, reefs, and water. I'm somehow underwater. 

I'm not dead? Or I am and this is the afterlife. I covered my eyes and looked up at the surface. Okay I'm definitely in the ocean. Wait, how am I breathing? That's when I realized I wasn't. I've been holding my breath the whole time and I didn't even notice. I clutched my hands to my throat. Pulse, okay I'm not dead I'm just… under the ocean. Okay I'm just underwater no big deal yup completely normal. I was about to jump off the reef and swim back to shore when I saw it.

I let out an ear-splitting scream and jumped(?) backwards off the reef. I floated down to a flat sand covered rock. I tried backing away from the large- no absolutely giant gray snake. Only for it to come with me and oh god where are my legs!? To hold back another scream I bit down on my tongue and ooOOO that hurts! I opened my mouth to see blood leak out from two puncture wounds on my tongue. 

I licked my teeth and okay fangs. I have fangs now what is even happening. Actually my tongue feels weird too, which is just absolutely fantastic. I swallowed a mouthful of blood and seawater. Okay calm down Max, this is just a dream. A really weird dream with pain. Oh who am I kidding. I looked nervously at the steel-like tail that was currently replacing my legs. Let's see if I can move and oh man it's wiggling. Well okay this is officially the worse day of my day- you know what no this is officially the worse WEEK of my life. How did I even manage to turn into a snake on my third day here!?

I steeled my nerves and assessed the situation. I'm at the bottom of Mayview's ocean with a snake tail and fangs. And last night I was attacked by a large sea monster before falling into the ocean. I shuddered at the memory of that night. Judging by the familiar(sucks that I can call drowning familiar) weight on my chest, I can't hold my breath forever. I looked at the sunny surface. 

Alright… how do I do this. I tested my control over the tail. I prepared to leap while my tail twitched anxiously. I leaped and my tail started moving like a fan. I smiled cockily as I rose to the surface. And I'm falling. I started moving erratically to keep myself up, and no I definitely wasn't frantically flapping my arms to keep myself upright that would be silly. So yeah after a few seconds of that I was heavily veering to the right and towards the ground. And I landed on my face, then lid for a second. My new appendage falling a few seconds after me.

“Great” I hiss to myself. I throw my hands to my throat. That wasn't a metaphorical hiss, that was a straight up snake-like hiss. Again that's just great. What's also great is that I lost a lot of air when I fell, so drowning is becoming more and more likely. Anyway that didn't work. I pull myself up from the seafloor and try to brush the sand off my hoodie. It's really uncomfortable wearing clothes underwater. Maybe I should strip.

“Yeah no that's not happening” I murmured to myself. I leaped again, this time trying a zig-zag movement with my tail. Alright working well so far and yes! I took a deep breath of fresh salty air. Man I never thought I'd be so happy to hear seagulls, or feel the sunshine on my newly scaled face. After a few minutes of floating on the sunny waves I looked around. I saw the cliff ruins where I fell. Repressing a shudder, I swam closer. 

The area was surrounded by people and police tape. I almost called out before years of movie watching hit me over the head. If I've learned anything from monster movies, it's to never get caught or I'll be dissected or something. Can't go the usual way then. I started heading north to home. I'll figure the getting out of water part later. After seeing a few police boats I took one last breath of air before diving down. I dove down to the bottom before continuing north. Hopefully the boats won't see me from down here, but just in case I stuck to shadowy areas and under reefs. 

After what I could only assume was an hour of getting lost, I finally saw a familiar mountain(not really a mountain, more like a hill with a big ego). It had a spiraling road that went up the sides and near the top was my new home. Or I figured it was up there since I couldn't see it over the trees.

”I can't quite sea it” I punned terribly to myself. After chuckling to myself I whispered “Okay serious now”

However the mountain itself was too steep to climb, so roads it is. Thankfully trees and bushes lined the spiraling path. I quickly pulled myself out of the water(and no I didn't slip and fall on my face) and slithered over to a large bush. Once I was sure that no cars were coming I made my to the next hiding spot. And by that I mean I did some sick parkour.

I repeated this process for awhile not coming into any trouble. And finally I could see the 7-11. I wasn't close but I could see it so… progress. As I hid behind a large palm tree, I didn't realize the end of my tail was hanging off the edge and over another path. I could hear some faint voices and seized up. I looked around wildly, but no one was in sight. As the voices got louder I just sunk into my hiding spot.

And then I felt a tug on my tail, and then another. I looked back fearfully and realized my tail was hanging over the side. A harder tug sent me flying from my hiding place. I gripped the grass but it was no use, the tugs were getting stronger. And then I was falling again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Meanwhile)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“… And then the guy starts grabbing chairs and just chuckin 'em” A spiky haired boy said while making movements to emphasize his story.

“Then what did ya do Johnny?” A small shadowy figure asks.

“I leaped over them like an acrobat or somet'ing and gave him the one tw- hey whats that?” 

What he was referring to was a gray snake with a metal-like shine to it's scales, hanging from the road above. 

“Think it's a snake” A large bald boy replies.

“I'm gonna fight it” 

“Me too” a scarred boy says.

The boys tug the snake, and then again.

“It won't come down”

“You guys gonna help or what?”

The other kids join their friends in tugging the snake. The third tug pulls down more of it, still no head though. They repent this until their holding a two yard long snake. But despite it's size there's no sign of a head.

“Johnny this things huge, I don't think we should be doing this” The bald boy says nervously.

“Too late!” Johnny exclaims as his tug finally brings down the snake. That lands right on him. The other boys jumped back in fear. It wasn't a snake at all, or at least not all of it was. The steely tail connected to a scaly boy that looked about their age. His skin was grayish though the color was closer to human skin than his tail. He had fins where his ears should be. He also had two large fangs poking out under his top lip, and because his mouth was open they could see his forked tongue.

Then they started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna excuse the lateness of this chapter, I'm just lazy. But anyway I need a beta reader if anyone's interested?


	3. HIATUS -Im so sorry-

So I've lost motivation for this fic, and writer's block is really topping that. The reason for this is Paranatural is a small fandom and I want to get some more readers. So I can improve my skills more. Don't worry, I'll pick this back up soon. I'd say a month or two but don't hold me to that. Anyway it's been fun I'm gonna go start my newest work.


End file.
